


Two Plus One

by VioletClockworker



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletClockworker/pseuds/VioletClockworker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Scott and Logan were more than incredulous at first. But the professor was insistent, telling them to at least try, and surprisingly Jean seemed more than taken with the idea. Logan did not know that Jean was into that, though she always was fond of a little power. Maybe that fondness bled into her romantic life more than Logan had previously considered.</p>
<p>Well, whether it did or not, there was no way he was turning down a chance to have an actual, definitive relationship with Jean.</p>
<p>Even if he had to share her with Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> In which Charles thinks of a solution to having both Logan and Scott in love with Jean.

Both Scott and Logan were more than incredulous at first. But the professor was insistent, telling them to at least try, and surprisingly Jean seemed more than taken with the idea. Logan did not know that Jean was into that, though she always was fond of a little power. Maybe that fondness bled into her romantic life more than Logan had previously considered.

Well, whether it did or not, there was no way he was turning down a chance to have an actual, definitive relationship with Jean.

Even if he had to share her with Scott.

 

It was rocky at first. Scott still glared at Logan, and Logan glared right back. Logan took every opportunity to wrap his hands around Jean's waist, to kiss her cheek in the mornings, to keep her close like he could now and would smirk at Scott, triumphant and goading, and Scott could only glower at him through his glasses and wish that his force beams could slip through them.  
Scott would "accidentally" blast Logan in the chest in the mornings. Jean soon put a stop to that, though, since it got Logan's blood and bits of bone all over the sheets.

Eventually, they learned to be civil with each other about it. Logan stopped gloating and instead just enjoyed the affection he was allowed to lavish on Jean, and to be given in return. Scott stopped glaring at Logan for inserting himself unwanted, at least in Scott's opinion, into his and Jean's relationship, and settled for ignoring the random things Logan left around their room instead of just obliterating them. In the bedroom, instead of fighting for Jean's attention they focused more on her own pleasure, doing their best to ignore each other.

They still didn't particularly like each other, for sure, but their mutual love of Jean was a powerful motivating factor. 

 

But slowly, things changed. They would catch each other's eye, but no sense of malice would pass between them. When Logan would lean in to give Jean her morning kiss, he would glance over to Scott just before, and he would nod his acquiescence. They would spend afternoons in their room together, enjoying the company without threats or attempting to maim each other.

Scott started including Logan willingly on dates, without prompting from Jean, and stood closer to him than before, letting go the strict level of distance he had placed between them before.

One day, after giving Jean her good morning kiss on the cheek, Logan stood and looked at Scott for a second, seeming to think something over, before deciding, expression nervous but determined and he stepped forward, planting a similar chaste kiss on Scott's left cheek.

Scott was so surprised he almost dropped his coffee.

Jean, beaming at them both, though Scott suspected she was especially proud of Logan, gave them each their good morning kiss and a hug before heading out the door, off to teach her morning Physics class.

Now alone with Logan in the kind-of-getting-awkward silence of the room, Scott took another grounding sip of his coffee. If Logan thinks this is how this can work, then, well, maybe...

Scott silently reached out his hand a little, brushing it against Logan's, who at present had been shuffling nervously, staring at the wall. Startled, Logan's eyes widened, and he turned to look suspiciously at Scott. Scott determinedly kept his eyes glued to his coffee.

Tentatively, Logan grasped Scott's hand.


End file.
